


Filthy Innocence

by Another_Freak1258, orphan_account



Series: Incestious Codependency [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam Winchester, Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Sex on the Impala, Top Dean Winchester, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Freak1258/pseuds/Another_Freak1258, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s amazing how Sam manages to keep his doe eyes and dimpled smile, though Dean’s practically turning him into a back alley whore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Innocence

_July 4th, 1996_

 

Sam was still smiling as the last of the fireworks went of, unable to wipe the grin off his face. Though, when he actually looks down at the empty black crate, his grin wavers. “Guess that’s all of them...” he comments, smelling the smoke in the air.

 

It’s only been a little less than a year since they’ve been together, and Sam’s thirteen now. He’s, admittedly, still shorter than Dean, but the brunette swears he’ll catch up one day. “Are we... Are we gonna go back to the motel now?” Sam asks quietly, voice loud against the night. It’s not like they have to, because Dad’s not expecting them or anything, but Dean’s the one who drove them out here. 

 

Dean hums, kissing the top of Sam’s head. “Maybe later... I had something else in mind.” Leaning down, he kisses Sam passionately.

 

Smiling against Dean’s lips, the younger brother holds back his giggles. Sam manages to kiss Dean for a minute, but he pulls away to breathe. He starts running away. “You gotta catch me first!” he laughs, knowing it won’t be much of a challenge for Dean. Sam might be forced to practice hunting from time to time, but he’s not very athletic.

 

Smiling, Dean starts running after Sam, not going very fast, because if he went as fast as he could, Sam wouldn’t even be able to get two feet away.

 

“You’re never gonna get me!” Sam exclaims, throwing his hands in the air. He knows that they’re going to get sweaty anyway, so he doesn’t mind running around in the empty field. “I’m the Gingerbread Man!”

 

Dean laughs, going a little faster and almost catching up. God, Sam is so fucking adorable he could just die.

 

Just as Dean’s about to tackle Sam, the kid fucking ducks, evading his older brother. Dean falls to the grass with a grunt, the brunette continuing to run away. “ _You_  taught me that!”

 

“I taught you everything you know!” Dean yells, getting to his feet and chasing after Sam at full speed. He catches him in no time, picking up his baby brother and setting him on the hood of the car. He chuckles. “See how you’re all out of breath, and I’m not? That’s why you should hunt.”

 

Sam rolls his eyes, squirming. “Mm... Yeah, sure. Even if I wanted to Dad said I’m too scrawny. You just want to swoop in and save me, I think. Because I’m your baby.”

 

Dean smiles, kissing Sam lovingly. “You’re my baby boy and I love you so much.”

 

Giggling, the younger Winchester takes a moment to catch his breath before sighing. Sam slides off the Impala, worrying his bottom lip. He looks up with those doe eyes off his. “De... Can I do the thingy you taught me first? With my mouth?” Sam’s blushing from ear to ear.

 

Nodding, Dean smiles lovingly at Sam. “Of course...”

 

Sam gets on his knees carefully, hands going to Dean’s zipper. “Thanks.” It’s fucking adorable how Sam always says that, like Dean’s giving him a damn present.

 

Dean’s hands come to Sam’s head, and he pets his hair as his cock hardens. “You’re welcome.”

 

Taking out his big brother’s cock, Sam gives it a few kisses. “Mhm.” He parts his lips, rolling them over his teeth like Dean taught him before taking the bulbous head into his mouth.

 

Dean moans, throwing his head back. “Sammy, you’re so good at this...”

 

Sam pulls back, giggling. “I hope... Can... Can I try to use my throat, De?” Last time Dean got mad at him for choking himself over and over. It felt good to the older brother, sure, but Sam isn’t going to suffer for his pleasure.

 

Dean sighs. “I guess... But don’t hurt yourself too bad...”

 

Smiling, Sam puts Dean’s cock back into his mouth. He bobs his head for a few seconds before trying to take it deeper. Sam chokes, his eyes starting to water. This is one of the reasons Dean doesn’t like this, because he always has to see his little Sammy cry.

 

“Careful, baby...” Dean says before moaning. He closes his eyes. That’s usually what he does, so he doesn’t have to see Sam in too much pain.

 

Sam takes Dean’s cock in as far as he can, trying to relax his throat. He sniffles, a few tears rolling down his face. Sam sucks and bobs his head, making violent choking noises. He tries not to, but the young teenager can’t exactly help it.

 

“Okay,” Dean says gently, opening his eyes. “That’s enough.”

 

Looking up at Dean, a few more tears escape the brunette’s eyes. He pulls off with a sniffle. “Am I gonna be able to when I’m older, De?” Sam wants to be able to do it like his big brother.

 

Dean nods, picking Sam up and setting him on the hood again. “You bet, kiddo.” He starts kissing him again, slowly stripping off both of their clothes.

 

Sam kisses the older Winchester back happily, sighing when they part. He coughs a few times, voice scratchy. “What’re you gonna do to me? Is it gonna be the slow one or the ‘f’ word?”

 

“I’m gonna make love to you,” Dean answers, pecking Sam’s lips. He pulls away and opens the car door, grabbing some lube and walking back over. “The slow one.”

 

Sam bites his bottom lip with a blush. “I like the slow one the best... Does that mean you’re gonna do the special thing with your tongue?” he asks hopefully, squirming a bit.

 

“Only if you want...” Dean leans down, spreading Sam’s legs apart and immediately starting to lick around his hole.

 

Moaning loudly, Sam’s cock immediately starts to stand in attention. Dean loves how young and responsive Sam is now, because he can make him come a couple times before he’s too tired for more.

 

Humming, Dean continues to run his tongue along the tight ring of muscle as Sam moans.  _He’s so cute_.

 

Sam grips the Impala as he wiggles, accidentally scratching the hood. He scraps off the delicate paint without realizing it, still moaning and whining.

 

When Dean pulls away to grab the lube, he stares at the scratch for a moment. “Sam, you scratched the car!”

 

Humming in confusion, Sam sits up a bit and looks at the hood. His heart sinks. Does this mean Dean isn’t going to want to go slow? He usually wants the ‘f’ word after a stressful day at school, so Sam probably isn’t going to be treated delicately anymore.

 

Dean manages to calm down after a minute, rubbing his face. “Just be careful, okay?” He opens up the bottle, squirting some lube onto his fingers before sliding one in.

 

Sam bunches his hands into fists, as to not damage the Impala. “I’m sorry, De,” the brunette says softly, hiccuping in sadness. “Are you gonna do the rough one now...?”

 

“No,” Dean answers softly, shaking his head. It’s so sad how Sam thinks he’ll treat him like a hooker if he’s angry or frustrated. Though, Dean has to admit to himself he has a few times, to his ever-lasting shame. “I’m still gonna make love to you.”

 

“Good.” It can be really hot sometimes, but others it just makes Sam feel like he’s not very special. Just a hole that’s convenient for Dean.

 

Dean wiggles his finger around, sliding the next one in, and then another once he’s ready. After Sam is all stretched open, Dean lathers up his cock and positions himself before pushing in slowly.

 

Sam groans, forcing himself not to scratch at the Impala. “Uh...  _Uh_...” he grunts, eyes becoming half-lid.

 

Groaning, Dean kisses Sam passionately. “Just tell me when you’re ready, Sammy...”

 

“You’re so big, De...” Sam whispers, hands reaching out to hug him. “Love it so much...”

 

Dean hugs Sam back lovingly, smiling. “Mm... I love you so much, baby...”

 

Sam’s hand goes to his erection, wrapping around it. It’s slick enough from precum that it feels good. “I love you too... Love...” He blushes, knowing that Dean likes it when he says naughty things during intercourse. “Love your big, fat cock...”

 

Moaning, Dean kisses Sam. “Sammy...”

 

“Mhm,” Sam hums, tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip. “Love how thick and - and hard it is in my... Ass. Feels so good in my ass...”

 

Moaning loudly, Dean starts to slowly thrust in and out. He loves how Sam’s all innocent and sweet, but he can be fucking filthy during sex. It’s such a delicate balance.

 

Sam moans lewdly, jacking off as Dean pumps in and out of him. “Yeah... Like that... Love you so much, Dean, sliding in my hole. Feels great, uh...  _Ooh_...”

 

Squeezing Sam lovingly, Dean kisses him as he thrusts. “Fuck...” he moans.

 

When they part for air, Sam lets out a loud groan of pleasure. “So deep inside of me, De... Love you in my... Ass... Fat cock in my ass...” Usually Dean doesn’t let Sam curse, but this is an exception.

 

Dean licks inside of Sam’s mouth, groaning loudly. He pulls away for breath, moaning.

 

Sam squirms around until Dean’s cock pokes his prostate. He moans with a hiccup, coming all over his tummy. “De!” Dean’s not close, but he knows that if he tries hard enough that Sam can get another erection. He’s a rather young teenager, so boners come easy.

 

Dean groans as he continues to thrust. “Damn, Sammy, I’m not even close.”

 

“Sorry...” Sam pants, whining every time Dean brushes over his prostate. He’s very sensitive after orgasms, so Dean always takes advantage of that.

 

Dean speeds up his pace just a little bit, leaning down and sucking on Sam’s nipples.

 

Practically convulsing, Sam moans loudly. “Dean! Ah!” He squirms around as his cock twitches in arousal. “De...”

 

Humming, Dean sucks as hard as he can on his brother’s nipple before moving onto the next one.

 

Sam’s cock curls up to his tummy, making the brunette whine. “Oh... Big Brother... Make me feels so good...”

 

Dean pulls away, not liking his little brother saying that stuff. He sighs, starting to kiss him again.

 

Sucking on Dean’s tongue, Sam groans. When they pull away panting, the brunette’s eyes roll back. “Make your baby feel so good...” he repeats, moaning. “Little Brother loves your cock...”

 

“Stop saying stuff like that,” Dean says, moaning afterwards. He feels himself nearing climax, and he groans loudly as his balls draw close to his body.

 

Sam, confused, blinks at Dean. “Stop saying what? I thought -  _oh_  - that you like when I say naughty stuff.”

 

Dean shrugs a bit, making sure to hit Sam’s prostrate with every thrust. “I - “ Before he can get anything out, Dean comes inside his baby brother. After he comes down from his high, panting, he continues. “I dunno... I like it when you’re sweet, too...”

 

“Okay... Can you make me feel good some more, Big Brother?” Sam looks at his flushed cock, biting his bottom lip.

 

Nodding, Dean continues to thrust, brushing over his brother’s prostate every time.

 

Sam moans, back arching. After a minute or so, he comes all over his tummy for the second time tonight. “D-De!”

 

Sighing contently, Dean catches his breath. He leans down, kissing Sam.

 

Sam pushes Dean away, out of breath already. “W-Wait,” he pants, gasping for air. He’s so tired now. This was a great end to a perfect day.

 

Dean smiles a bit, hugging Sam. “I love you so much, Sammy.”

 

“I love you too, De.” After he comes out of his post-orgasm haze, Sam yawns. Dean reluctantly pulls out of him. “But... What did I do wrong?”

 

Sighing, Dean pecks Sam’s lips before explaining, “I want to at least act like we’re a regular couple. We both know that being together as brothers is wrong. I don’t want you to be saying stuff to me like we’re brothers.” At least during sex, anyway.

 

Sam sniffles, looking at his tummy. “But we are brothers... We’re just... Different.” He doesn’t want to say aloud that they’re sick and disgusting.

 

Dean sighs again, looking to the side. “I know. But we’re different in a sick way.” Pause. “I don’t wanna be reminded of that.”

 

Whining, Sam squirms a bit more. “I’m sorry, Dean. I just... I like it. I think it’s... Arousing. That you’re my big brother but you wanna do stuff to me.”

 

Dean purses his lips, kissing the top of his little brother’s head lovingly. “I’m sorry, Sammy. I just don’t wanna be like that.”

 

Sam hiccups sadly, hugging his big brother. “Okay... I won’t bring it up again... But, uh, thanks for the best Fourth of July ever, Big Brother.”

 

“You’re welcome, baby... I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
